Can You Help Me?
by MALICIOUSteddy
Summary: Edward finds Bella one night, she is two years old, and stranded, with a mysterious past. Both have their dark pasts. Can they help each other, without noticing it? Some humor, some angst and some drama, mixed together. cute but only in the begining
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, peeps you've probably been wondering why I haven't updated anything in a hell of a long time. You know why? Reviews. WHERE ARE THEY!? Don't give me those excuses that they tasted like jasper-shaped popsicles! You can't just go around EATING **_**everything**_** in your way, you know? tsk tsk what would Jasper think? You evil little readers biting his head off "there goes an eyeball!" **

**Ok, I'll stop confusing myself with this rant, now.**

**Disclaimer: I **_**don't**_** own Twilight**

**Edward: masochist**

**Me: LOOK WHO'S TALKING! AT LEAST I DONT CALL MYSELF A LION *roar* besides, I don't wanna be Steph anyway.**

**Edward: yes you do**

**Me: YOU KNOW WHAT?! YOU CAN JUST GO DROWN YOURSELF IN ACID AND GET PIMPLES ALL OVER YOUR ASS YOU OLD COOT!**

**Edward: Jesus! Since when are you this feisty?**

**Me: I'm not Jesus.**

**Edward: no, you aren't**

**YEAH! OK! So on with the story! (sorry, I'm feeling hyper today)**

JPOV

Today was a special Cullen night. Us, guys went hunting While the ladies went shopping together.

I was on my last bear, when I smelled something sweet, much too sweet to be an animal. It was human.

That would have been enough to catch my attention, but what really led me to it was the faint, muffled cry of a child.

I had to choose. I knew my control wasn't the best you could find, but what was I supposed to do? I should get Edward or Carlisle. Emmett was nowhere to be seen, but he was probably teasing some grizzly in some cave out there.

What? It's fun.

I called Edward. His mind reading would help me.

"Hello?" He answered on the third ring.

I've smelled a human baby, and I'm not sure if I can handle it..." my voice was slightly strained. I hated my weakness. I could be around humans, that's fine. But when it came to _children_...they just smelled so damn fresh.

"I'm coming over, stay where you are" he answered urgently, always such a grandpa. I hung up, planted my feet where they were, and waited.

Edward was there in seconds. He sniffed the air and smiled. He followed the scent, and disappeared behind the trees.

EdwardPOV

I followed the small cry, until I found a tiny girl, two years old at the most, lying in a bundle of pink sheets, under a bush.

I quickly picked her up, and held her awkwardly. I didn't know the first thing about kids. The crying continued. _Damn these children and their queer ways of expressing feelings! _Exclaimed 1918 Edward in my head. _Shut it, bastard_ normal me replied.

_You got it yet, Eddie? _Thought Jasper.

"Yeah" I called out. "I'm calling Carlisle!" So I pulled out my phone.

_Ring!Ring! _

He picked up.

"Yes, Edward?"

"Listen, I'm not kidding, I just found a baby girl here, abandoned. She looks like she's about two years old." I spoke quickly.

"Oh, dear" he responded.

"I'm coming—wait, where's Jasper?"

"don't worry, he's far enough" I answered.

As soon as my phone slipped into my pocket, Carlisle was there, a worried look on his face.

It startled the girl. Her crying stopped. She blinked. Her big brown eyes were red from crying, her brown, wavy hair wet from the rain. She was trembling from the cold, and I wish my skin wasn't making it worse.

"Hello, there" Carlisle greeted, she didn't answer, so I checked her mind. Nothing. How could that be? I should ask Carlisle later

"Let's take her home" he suggested.

So I called Emmett.

_Ring-ring-ring!_

_Ring-ring-ring!_

Come on boy, ANSWER!!!

"Aw, Eddie-Poo, you scared Mr. Grizzlie away!" Emmett whined.

"Emmett, this is not the time!" I hissed.

"Look, we've found a girl, abandoned in the middle of the forest, so we have to go home" I told him.

"_Sure, _Eddie_ suuure_ And I flew away to Mexico, on a pink Hippo"

"Seriously, Em!" I exclaimed.

The girl whimpered in my arms. I immediately regretted shouting.

"You're serious?!" he yelled.

"Of course I am, now—" but he interrupted.

"WAIT FOR MEEE!!! I am coming home too!!!" I had to take the phone away from my ear...

I hung up, as soon as I heard the beeping on the other side.

"Jasper" Carlisle called out. "You can do it, Jasper, you can control yourself..."

I immediately felt protective of this stranger's baby in my arms. Jasper wouldn't hurt her, would he?

Thankfully, he didn't. But his eye did twitch a bit when he saw her...creepy.

We waited for Emmett, in the Mercedes, then sped off to our house.

Good thing we _drove _over, instead of running. That would have frightened the girl.

We were halfway to the house, when her eyes started drooping. Her quick breathing slowed.

I don't know why I did, but I panicked. A sudden flash back came to me.

_The influenza had taken father, but I would _not _let it take mother. She was far worse than I. We were taken to the hospital. Right now, I could not think of being a soldier anymore, of going to war._

_My mother coughed, I would give her my life, if I could. Many were dying outside of the hospitals. I am very lucky to be in here, though I wish I wasn't._

_I barely open my eyes,but as I see the sun rising, my mother pleads something with the blond doctor. God, I hope he does what she's asking. It seems important... He nods._

_Mother lies back down. Her eyes slowly drift downwards. I watch, but they never open. She is covered, in a white plastic sheet, and taken away, into the morgue. Now I know, what it's like to feel alone. I am a orphan, now. I don't want to recover anymore. _

_End flashback_

I was brought back to the future, with Jasper glancing questioningly at me.

I shook her, nothing

No, she can't be dead.

I shook her again, more violently this time. She started awake, and looked both directions, before settling again.

I sighed. She was sleeping.

God, what was with me? I'm too protective of this stranger child.

I stepped out of the car, and when the girl finally saw Emmett, she began to cry. I was instantly worried.

Emmett's grin stretched wider, trying to cheer her up. But that only made it worse.

_It's probably just my size. _He thought to himself, but it sounded a bit offended.

I ran her into the house. She was freezing. As soon as I set her on the couch, a small note slid out of a fold in the sheets wrapped around her.

I opened it. Inside, it read:

_If you are reading this, you must have found Bella. I pray to God she is still alive. You may think I am a horrible mother, but in truth, I am saving her._

_Please, take good care of her._

_It hurts me to write this letter, to have my baby in the hands of another, but it was the only way._

_Please, tell her mommy loved her, when she is old enough to understand. I have to let her know._

_I pray this letter is in the right hands, and that my baby is safe with you._

_With these words written down, I feel I can do nothing more. This is the last thing I will do, before I end my life._

_One last thing: Keep her __**away**__ from father, a man named __**Davis Brent.**_

_Please, be the parent(s) she would have never had otherwise_

_Thank you very very very much_

_You are my only hope_

_Renée, (Bella's mother) _

I noticed that tears were splotted on the page making some of the letters smudged.

I knew I would have cried as well. I showed the letter to the rest of the guys. They too, were shocked.

Her father, he must have been horrible. What could he possibly do to a two-year old? Some people have no mercy.

But I didn't want to think about that now. I knew it would just piss me off.

A least I knew her name. Bella. It sounded nice.

"Bella" I said. She was now awake.

Bella looked up at me. Her small mouth cracked a smile, and It was beautiful.

She wiggled out of the sheets.

Underneath, she was wearing a light summer dress—despite the cold weather. But what we saw made us all gasp.

Bruises ran up her arms, and legs. She looked very skinny, as if she wasn't fed often.

I growled.

She curled herself into a ball, and whimpered. Fear was written across her features.

"Edward, you're frightening her" Carlisle scolded.

"I'm so sorry, Bella!" I apologized .Emmett laughed.

She looked up, stared into both my eyes, then smiled again.

"We should call the girls" stated Jasper.

Oh. I had completely forgotten about them.

"Ooohh! Can I call?!" exclaimed Emmett. Bella laughed, and it was the sweetest thing. Jasper burst out laughing at my feelings. He tried to send me waves of lust, towards Bella, but accidentally got me and Carlisle.

_Crap_ thought Jasper.

But I could not think coherently.

I _wanted_ Carlisle. I needed him.

Jasper and Emmett were laughing hysterically, but I tuned them out.

CarlisleCarlisleCarlisleCarlisle

I grabbed his hand.

At that moment, the girls decided to walk in, and the lust stopped. I quickly dropped Carlisle's hand, but not before Esme saw. Instead, she laughed.

"Do I have some competition?" she said between laughs.

Alice had a million bags in her hands. She set those down beside the couch.

"Why do I smell human?" Rosalie questioned.

Alice ran over, and saw the tiny figure beside me on the couch.

"It's little Bella!" she squealed.

Obviously, she'd had a vision about this, _without _telling me.

"Alice, why didn't you say anything!"

"Where would be the fun in that?"

I sighed.

Esme and Rosalie gushed over Bella until I heard a light cough from her.

"Oh, dear! Her clothes are soaked! We have to change her." Exclaimed Esme.

She ended up dressing in one of Emmett's huge sweaters, and a pair of Alice's socks on her feet. She was adorable.

Rose sat her down on the couch.

After a while, Bella bit her sweater, and her stomach growled.

How could I forget? She was probably starving.

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

She nodded hesitantly.

"Come on ,then" I led her into the kitchen, though she paused at the doorway, still biting the sweater.

"It's ok. Come in" I urged.

She didn't budge.

I heard a sigh coming from the living room. Esme.

She showed up behind Bella.

"Edward, have you never talked to children? She doesn't even know who you are, and you expect her to follow you into a place full of _sharp things_?" oh.

I decided to fix that now, then.

"Hi, Bella. I'm Edward, nice to meet you" I stuck out my hand, just teasing her. Esme chuckled.

Bella turned around, and gestured for Esme to pick her up, so she did.

Esme began heading for me, but Bella shook her head.

"no, no" she mumbled.

"well, then. Where do you want to go, princess?" Esme responded.

"no" she mumbled again.

Esme raised an eyebrow.

"Tricky one, aren't we?" asked Rosalie, who was now behind Esme. She tickled Bella, Bella giggled. She seemed to be very ticklish, but she got Rose back, by tickling her in a cute, baby-like way.

It didn't tickle Rose, but she laughed anyway

_Awww! She is soo cute! _Thought Rosalie

**That was the longes thing I have ever written... holy crap. It was seven pages in word. Short .A.N cuz I'm tired of typing...**

**Review and you get a preview**

**thanks for reading!**


	2. ticklish, and football

**Yes, yes. I know! I took FOREVER to update this but...don't be mad. oh, and sorry if you thought I'd given up on this story but I was doing the opposite! I've actually been planning it, since, when I wrote the first chapter...I really had no clue where it was gonna go.**

**Also, you can thank Holy Cross Baby for this update -_-'' That review out of nowhere...it just _made_ me type this up. **

**well, enjoy!**

Esme POV:

Bella was the cutest thing!

Right now, Emmett was tickling her insanely, she laughed uncontrollably. Her face was purple...

"Emmett stop it!" me and Jasper yelled at once. Poor jasper was getting affected by Bella's mood as well, but _he_ didn't need to breathe.

"the poor girl can't breathe!" I exclaimed. Edward came rushing down the stairs, his expression worried. Which soon turned to anger, towards Emmett.

"Oh, you could just quit it, Edward" Jasper mumbled

"quit what?" questioned Edward innocently .

Jasper smacked his forehead, and shook his head. "I hate that...." he grumbled.

"Stop being so worried, will you? The kid's not gonna burst into flamed and fly out the window everytime you turn your back, sunny boy." Rosalie snapped.

"_guys" _I said, to stop them.

Bella frowned, and crossed her arms.

"Sorry, Bells." Edward sighed, rustling her hair.

She turned her head and suddenly bit my hand. I hardly felt it, but I cocked an eyebrow.

Everyone burst out laughing.

Bella growled cutely, and shook her head. Then she let go, and smiled.

All of a sudden, something flashed across her face. She pouted, a tear ran down her cheek.

"Bella...?" Edward asked softly.

"what's wrong, honey?" I decided to join in.

"it's fear" answered Jasper.

"...of us?" asked Emmett, confused.

"she doesn't even know were vampires—I mean she's _three_." Alice said

"then why?..."

"oh!" I exclaimed, as realisation hit.

"don't you remember the note? Her..._father _could have been abusive" I stated.

"oh...oh, Bella. I'm not gonna hurt you" Edward, instead of speaking softly, he growled the words, he was angry at Bella's father.

"that's not gonna help, hon" Rosalie said, shaking her head.

Bella cowered into the couch.

Right then, Carlisle walked into the house.

Edward POV:

"What are you guys _doing _to the poor girl?" he frowned, confused when he saw me, towering over Bella, who was cowering on the couch. Oops,I hadn't noticed my stance.

"Can't Jasper calm her down?" he suggested.

"good idea!" Jasper exclaimed, as he sent waves of calm towards Bella.

Wow. We were all stupid today. Why hadn't I thought of this earlier?

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0

Bella is 4 years old

Emmett POV:

"Ok, so this is how you throw a football, Bella" I said, as I demonstrated. I threw it lightly, and she tried to catch it, but tripped on the way, face down on the grass. I laughed, as she got up, smiling. Edward frowned from the window.

_Give her some space, Edward. _I thought, before he could come outside and give me a speech about Bella's safety.

Bella picked up the football, and tried to throw it, but it slipped from her hand, went backwards, and somehow managed to smack her in the face. Hard enough to knock her backwards, and that must hurt for humans. _shit_

She started crying, and Edward ran out of the house, worried as always.

He ran her to Carlisle's office. _Overprotective much?_

Bella POV:

I was playing football with my big brother, Emmett, when it was my turn to throw the ball. So I did, and it hit me in my face! I fell backwards, and it hurt a lot! So I started crying. That's why I'm here, in daddy's office. Edward looks worried, but he worries a lot when I hurt myself.

"How are you feeling?" daddy asked.

I shrugged. "good!" I answered.

Both of them laughed.

"does your head hurt?" Edward asked.

I shook my head. "Just a little bit!" I answered, because I was feeling a bit dizzy. But I couldn't say it, or Edward would go crazy.

Daddy nodded, and smiled. "I don't think there's anything wrong with her" he told Edward.

Edward nodded. I walked out the door, and skipped down the hall. Edward had stayed in Carlisle's office.

I skipped down the stairs, but when I was almost at the middle, I tripped. It was all really fast

I hit my arm on a step, and it cracked. Everything was spinning, and when I hit the bottom, everything hurt, and it all went black.

Edward POV:

I was talking to Carlisle when we all heard the bang, coming from the stairs.

I whipped around, looking for Bella.

She had been here just a minute ago...

I shot a panicked glance at Carlisle, before sprinting to the stairs.

Bella was at the bottom, unconscious, and--oh shit she was bleeding.

Jasper was only about three steps away, but I had to control my own bloodlust before I could block him...

**MWAHAHAHA! EVIL CLIFFY! **

**sorry if you don't like the fact that Bella gets hurt like...three times in this chapter, but I LOVE it! (sorry, I'm kinda high on life)**

**Oh, and I almost forgot: Review and you get a preview! **

**(reviews also make me update faster!)**


	3. I got hurt

**this chapter is dedicated to....the reader. **

**answer me this question when you review: would you like it better if the chapters were longer, but came slower, or shorter, but I update faster? (this chapter is considered short, to me. 2000 words is what I think of as long)**

**I really hope someone answers that. o.O**

**have fun:**

Luckily, Carlisle was right behind me in a millisecond.

"sorry about this, Edward" he whispered, before throwing me into the wall.

I held my breath, to hold on to the last bit of resistance I had to fight off the monster in me. If not, I would suck Bella dry.

_Do it. _The monster urged. _You know how much you want it_. She won't even feel it if I do it quick...NO Edward, stop it!

_Just take a whiff of that mmmm.... _I forced my self to hold it in.

Downstairs, I heard Jasper and Carlisle fighting. Jasper must be messing with my emotions, it's not his fault....

I should help Carlisle...no, I can't go near Bella.

Bella...she's probably still uncoucious. Damn it. Why did this have to happen?! If I had just followed her out. I would have caught her...

I surveyed the scene around me to distract myself. There was a hole in the wall from when I was thrown. Pieces of drywall littered the floor around me, and I noticed I was in Alice and Jasper's room.

Alice was on the bed, staring at me wide-eyed. "what happened?" she asked, stunned. If I weren't in this situation I would have laughed.

"Bella..." I swallowed, even though I didn't need it.

"what happened to Bella????" she urged me to continue. "tellme!"

"she fell down the stairs" I told her, as if it were that simple.

"ohmygod! I'm going down there! Wait—why aren't _you_ there?"

"Alice, think. She's bleeding. Why else would Jasper and _Carlisle_ be _fighting_?" I was doing too much talking. If I were to say anything else, I would have to breathe again.

_Oh. _She thought, as I crawled out her window. I needed to get away from here—fast.

I wish I could help Bella!

As I was running, I ran into Jasper.

"Edward..." he mumbled. "Look—dude, I'm sorry. I just lost control, and, well you know—"

"Jasper, it's alright, I forgive you." I told him. "It must be hard enough just being around her, for you".

"It's good practice" he smiled weakly.

_Poor Jazzy. _I heard Alice think, as she got closer to us.

"Alice is almost here" I told him, changing the subject.

"thanks, man" he whispered, just before Alice appeared behind the trees.

"it's not your fault..."I mumbled as I walked away, giving him and Alice some space.

I made it back to the house, hoping Carlisle had done something to stop the bleeding. He had.

Bella POV:

When I woke up, I was on a bed, and Edward was looking worriedly at me. "Oh, Bella you're alright!" he exclaimed.

I nodded quickly, but it made my head hurt, so I stopped.

"You might not wanna move your head too fast" Daddy told me, holding my head in place.

"ok" I said quietly.

Emmett walked inside just when I said that.

Emmett POV:

I walked into Carlisle and Esme's room, curious as to why Bella would be in there and saw Carlisle and Edward, huddled over her. She was lying down on the bed and her arm was wrapped up in a cast, and she had a few stitches on her face.

"ok" she was saying to Carlisle.

She looked over at me, smiling.

"What'd I miss?" I asked incredulously.

"I fell down the stairs!" Bella exclaimed excitedly.

"what?! Are you ok?" I asked. How is she so happy?

"yep!" she answered.

"wow" was my reply, as I walked out the door.

**short chapter this time, I thought it would be better to update faster, considering the cliffy I gave you. This is the fastest--and funnest chapter to write. Even though it's kind of a filler...ah well. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**review=preview**

**I really hope I didn't forget to say something. I probably did.**


End file.
